


Dear Damsel

by AzarDarkstar



Series: Avatar 500 [17]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Fights, Gen, Girl Power, One Shot, Toph Being Awesome, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarDarkstar/pseuds/AzarDarkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn't meek. And she sure as hell isn't mild. (#22: Knight.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Damsel

Toph isn't a lady. Ladies are weak-skinned and weak-willed and always fluttering away from the slightest hint of violence. They're doll delicate and painted pale. They don't speak above a whisper and take mincing steps. They are polite, soft, clean, demure.

_Her mother is almost resigned. "A lady doesn't raise her voice."_

_"I know you have manners," Katara reminds her with a sharp look._

Toph isn't a damsel either; she isn't in distress. She doesn't need anyone to save her. She can fight her own damn battles.

_"Ouch!" Aang yelps and jerks back. "I was just trying to help!"_

" _Hey, pipsqueak," her opponent jeers, "you actually think you can keep up?"_

Toph isn't weak. She isn't delicate. She's only blind, not helpless.

_"Look at that kid!" the boy taunts. "Thinks she's a real earthbender!"_

_The man laughs. "What can a blind little runt do to me?"_

She is earth, and she is hard. Stubborn. Solid. Strong.

_"Ready to die, little girl?" he asks with disdain._


End file.
